The Three Admirers
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: Hey guys! Naoko here again! Here is a story when Heavenly Host never happened! It is almost prom night for the group, the boys are trying to figure out how to ask the girls and the girls are trying to figure out how to ask the boys. Will the ships come together or just falter? Read to find out! Ayushiki, Satomi, Nasuki etc. ENJOY! This is Prom night, just a different name now.
1. Chapter 1

**Naoko: Hey guys! New story! By the way if you haven't noticed, my Onii-chan is on Hiatus. (Did I spell it right?) And Mayu and Morishige aren't in here. (Too many characters to deal with already .-.)**

**Yoshiki: Hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Ayumi: And while you're reading, enjoy this ice cream. *hands ice cream.***

**Naoko: AYUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME ICE CREAM!**

**Tasuki: Enjoy!**

_**Normal POV**_

"This year has been perfect, and it's almost prom!" Seiko exclaimed loudly, causing students to stare at her. Naomi laughed "We still don't have anyone to go with, and prom night is in two months." Naomi said, smiling at her friends behavior. Naoko and Ayumi were running behind them. "Wait for us!" They called out, Naomi and Seiko stopped. "What took you guys so long?" Seiko said in a sassy voice and put her hands on her hips, Naomi shoved her playfully. "We had to clean the gym, that lazy gym teacher couldn't do it by himself." Ayumi said after catching her breath. "Worst part was that he had a break! And never came back, so we had to clean it up by our selves!" Naoko exclaimed and frowned. "I wouldn't exactly call that bad, while he was there, he told us stories about when he was a child and how he ran miles. He was also describing the feeling the sweat felt when it slid down his back." Ayumi shivered causing the girl group to laugh.

The girls stepped outside the school, still laughing. "You told your moms your coming to my house right? And they said yes?" Seiko asked after she stopped laughing and all girls nodded. "Then lets goo-!" Seiko said while running off, causing the girls to race for whoever can get to Seiko's house first.

**_Satoshi's POV_**

I walked out with Yoshiki on his right and Tasuki on his left. "Are you kidding me? They're expecting the boys to ask the girls this year?" I said, only loud enough for the boys beside me to hear. "Why? You too scared to asked Nakashima out?" Yoshiki teased and stuck his tongue out. I blushed a bit and nudged him. "Why are you teasing me? Your the one who waited two years and still haven't asked Shinozaki out." I said, repeating his actions. Tasuki stood in front of us and shoved us a bit. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. "Whats the problem?!" Exclaimed Yoshiki. "You guys are busy teasing each other about your crushes, and your not trying to figure out a plan to actually ask them out!" Tasuki exclaimed and crossed his arms, causing me and Yoshiki to look down. "Sorry..." We mumbled together, then Yoshiki looked up with a smirk on his face. "What about you and Suzume? When are you going to tell her?" Yoshiki said. "W-when did I e-ever tell you I like her!" Tasuki said, making his arms fall to his sides as his face reddened. "You never told me until now!" I said, smirking too. Tasuki sighed and let it go.

"Come on, we're going to Yoshiki's house for a reason! Lets go!" Tasuki said and ran off, Me and Yoshiki were trailing behind him.

_**Seiko's POV**_

"I win!" I exclaimed while putting my hand on my house. "Not fair! Your the one who lives here!" Naoko exclaimed, coming in second. Ayumi third and Naomi fourth. "These things are weighing me behind!" Naoko groaned and poked her chest bumps.

I giggled and opened the door with my spare keys. "Cool house." Ayumi said walking in and looking around. "Come on, lets go to my room." I said and went up the stairs. The rest of the girls trailed behind me and I opened my door, and they all set their backpacks on the chairs by a table.

"Why did you call us here in the first place?" Ayumi asked. "So I can help you with your crushes, so you can go to prom together!" I exclaimed happily. "I know Ayumi has developed feelings for Kishinuma, Naomi likes Satoshi, and Naoko has a thing for Tasuki!" I cried out and looked at them, they were blushing madly, mostly Ayumi since they were looking at her. "You and Kishinuma, eh?" Naoko said after her face returned to normal. "It's n-nothing, it's just, I r-realized how nice he has been to me, protecting me and all, a-and I treated him like garbage all the time!" Ayumi exclaimed after her face was normal too and Naomi nodded.

"But what about you, Seiko, are you going to prom alone?" Naomi said sadly. "Nope! I'll find my bae sooner or later!" I said happily. "Okay, so,tell us the plan." Naoko said and crossed her legs on the bed. "Okay so here's the plan for you guys..." I said quietly.

**Naoko: I hoped you guys enjoyed this story! Please review on here and share it please!**

**Yoshiki: It really helps, if you are a writer you would understand, it's nice to feel positive for the hard work they've done for your entertainment. **

**Ayumi: So please do it. *looks at Naoko who is playing on her DS* I'll give you ice cream if you do.**

**Naoko: I HEARD THAT! *sends glare to Ayumi.***

**Ayumi: Okay, fine...**

**Naoko: Thank you all who spent their time reading this story! Naoko out!**

┈╭━━━━━━━━━━━─╮ This might might have failed, if you don't see it, it was supposed to be an ice cream truck ^v^  
>┈┃┈ＩＣＥ-ＣＲＥＡＭ ┈┈┃<p>

┈┃╱╱╱┊┃╱┃╱┃┃▏│┃

┃┛▂┗┊┈┗━┻━┛╰╥╯┃

┗▃▃▃▃╭╮▃▃▃▃▃╭╮┘  
>┈╰╯┈┈╰╯┈┈┈┈┈╰╯<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seiko's POV**_

Just when I was about to say my plan, Naoko interrupted me. "Wait a second, aren't the boys asking the girls this year?" Naoko said. "Ugh! Fine Naoko, i'll go to Kishinuma's house instead." I scoffed and took my plans with me to Kishinuma's house. "YOU CAN STAY HERE!" I called out to them before I went out the door.

knock knock knockkkkk!

I waited until the door opened, it didn't. I knocked louder.

KNOCK KNOCKETY KNOCK KNOCK!

An irritated Kishinuma opened the door. "What do you want Shinohara?" he asked. "If you want to ask out the girls to the prom, I suggest that you better let me in." I said sternly. Yoshiki sighed and let me in and he flopped on the couch.

I set up my board in front of them as they looked at me boredly. "Look more enthusiastic or i'll leave." I said while preparing the plans by adding a bit more editing. I turned to them and they smirked. "That'll work, I guess." I said and brung out my pointer in my back pocket and slapped it on the board. "FIRST! YOU WILL PROBABLY GET FLOWERS!" I yelled and they winced a bit. Satoshi slowly raised his hand. "B-but wh-what if..." He said and I sent him a stare. "WAAH!" He blurted and I put my hands on my hips. "What I thought." I said and looked at the board. "SECOND! IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, WHICH PROBABLY WILL NOT WORK!" I yelled and Tasuki sighed.

"Shinohara, you're making my ears bleed, please be more quiet." Tasuki sighed as I gave him a stare, but he stared back. "God, you don't have to be so mean." I said and rolled my eyes. Satoshi was only sniffling and he paid attention. "Second, you should make secret letters, you know like, secret admirer." I said calmly. "Wouldn't that cause some trouble?" Yoshiki asked. "It builds an impact, ya' know, you should write one through five letters, one for each week." I told him. "And once they figure out that it was you who wrote the letters, the impact goes BOOM! And they'll hug you and stuff!" I exclaimed.

"So.. Whats step three?" Tasuki asked. "HAHAHA! There is no step three, if you can't do these, you're going with your grandmas to the prom." I told them. Once I said the last part they rushed to get papers and a pencil and started writing on the walls, floors, and tables. "Goodbye!" I told them and went out the door and skipped to my house.

_**Tasuki's POV**_

'What should I write to Naoko?' I thought to myself and started scribbling. "Guys, make sure it's secret admirer." I told them and they quickly threw their papers away.

_Tasuki's Paper_

_Hello, I am your secret admirer, try to put the clues together, so here's one of them, i'll send you a letter each week:_

_First clue: I am a close friend of yours, you may have known me for a long time or a short time, but I am close to you._

I read the letter and groaned, Yoshiki read it and laughed. "Wow! Cool letter." He said sarcastically so I threw it away.

_Yoshiki's Paper_

Yoshiki groaned and he sheepishly scratched his neck. "The things we do for those three..." I groaned and they nodded.

**Naoko: I tried, I actually have no idea how to write a letter.. Can anyone PM me if you know how, or better yet, send me a letter I can copy and paste? Don't worry, i'll give you credit. **

**Yoshiki: Remember to PM! Thank you those three people who did so!**

**Naomi: Bai bai!**

**Naoko: Wait.. where's my ice cream?**

**Ayumi: Remember you threw it?**

**Naoko: I KNEW I WILL REGRET IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naoko: Hey guys! Welcome back to, 'The Three Admirers'!**

**Ayumi: We're really thankful for your support.**

**Naomi: So we really hope you enjoy!**

**Tasuki: Onto da story!**

_**Naoko's POV**_

_Bzzt Bzzt! Bzzt Bzzt!_

"Hmm?" I hummed and took out my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, who's that?" Naomi asked and she leaned over to look at my phone. "Just my sister, Kyomo." I replied and answered the call. "Nee-chan!" The voice of Kyomo blared out of the speaker in a loud voice. "Yah?" I said while bringing the phone closer to my ear. "Where are you! Mom's out shopping and dad's at work!" She yelled again, making me immediatley drop my phone. "I'm just at a friend's house, why do you ask?" I sighed and smiled a bit.

"I'm just asking! Can I invite some friends over?"

"Why don't you ask mom?"

"Mom told me to ask dad!"

"Then why didn't you ask dad!?"

"Dad told me to ask you!"

I sighed and looked over at Naomi and Ayumi, who gave a simple nod of approval. "Okay, fine. But just invite 3 or 4." I responded. "Okay~!" She shouted and the call ended. I put my phone away. "Sorry bout' that." I sighed and sheepishly scratched my neck. "It's fine! It's so cute how you have a little sister!" Naomi said cheerfully. "It may be fun at times, but I swear if I see juice on my bed _again._ I'm going to strangle her." I told her as they laughed. "Being an older sister is better than being a younger sister or having no sister at all." Ayumi said and smiled. "Hinoe can be a huge pain in the neck though." Ayumi said and smiled. "Sometimes I am just so jealous of you two! But then again, Seiko is kinda a younger sister to me! Except I would rather have a sister who doesn't grope me daily." SHe said and we started laughing loudly.

_'It's great to have a younger sister, but it's awesome to have friends like you'_

_**Satoshi's POV**_

I sighed and looked at my letter, pretty good. "Guys, are you done with your letters?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder. "Andddd~... Done!" Tasuki said as he held his letter up. I looked at Yoshiki who was biting on the end of his pencil. He scribbled a few more things down and folded his paper. "Now, now i'm done." He replied and he brought out three envelopes. "Just put them in and wait for tomorrow." Yoshiki said as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "Okay, Yuka is probably going to wonder where I am, so I got to go." I said while slipping my backpack back on. "Me too, See Ya'." Tasuki said while we walked out the door. "Bye." Yoshiki said as he walked back to his room.

"I feel bad for Yoshiki..." Tasuki said as we started to walk home. "I know, it must be hard paying all of your taxes and living by yourself." I responded with my hands in my pocket. "Hopefully, these notes will work well.." Tasuki sighed. "I really like Naoko..." I smiled. "If this works out well, you could be with her." I said reassuringly. "B-but what if it doesn't!" Tasuki panicked. "Calm down... We have two months to write these letters, it should work fine." I said. Tasuki sighed. "I just really _really _hope it turns out fine." I looked around. "Come on, this is our neighborhood, see you at school tomorrow." I said while smiling. "Y-yah, see you." He said as he held his letter up and I did the same. "See ya'." I called out. "See ya'!" He responded as he disappeared into his house.

**Naoko: This may be really little... Sorry bout' that.**

**Yoshiki: We hope you enjoyed!**

**Tasuki: Remember the poll on this profile!**

**Everyone: BAII!**


End file.
